


Twist & Shout

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Board Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Game Night, Oral, Praise, Stripping, Teasing, Twister - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: A night of Twister with Papa and Copia ends, lets face it, exactly how you expected it would.Try not to be a sore loser.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Twist & Shout

The invitation seems quickly written, that much is clearly evident to you as it slides under your door with a soft woosh. You smile to yourself and heave yourself off of your bed, your back protesting the movement the whole way over to the door. The piece of paper at your feet is curled at the edges and slightly burnt, but the main attraction is in the center of it. A childlike depiction of Cardinal Copia and Papa Emeritus the Third hold hands in the middle of the paper, each of them outfitted with a brightly coloured party hat and kazoo. Above the two of them, in jagged handwriting, it reads: “COME CELEBRATE ME WITH ME!” You squint slightly at the smaller print at the bottom, clearly written in haste that reads “Bring comfortable clothing per favore!” with a small smiley face beside it.

You snort out a laugh before moving to your closet, knowing that the fact that a time isn’t stated on the invitation likely means “now please”. Picking through your clothes to find something “comfortable” isn’t exactly easy, as most of what you own at this point is form fitting dresses or Sibling habits. Being one of the longest ordained Sisters in the Abbey wears down your clothing options over time. Eventually you pull out an old pair of running leggings and a tight black tank top-- something you’re sure that the Cardinal will appreciate, at least. You tie your hair back into a low ponytail and touch up your makeup before sliding on some Abbey regulation tennis shoes and heading off down the hallway from your dorms. 

It’s not a particularly long walk to the papal corridor, but it’s long enough to make you already miss the feeling of your habit swishing around your knees and the traditional clicking of your shoes on the stone. After growing accustomed to the sound and the sense of power that comes with it, it’s hard not to miss. You stop outside of Papa the Third’s office and knock on the door, scuffing your foot on the floor as you wait. The door swings open quickly to reveal Papa himself, painted face split by a large grin as he smiles down at you. On his head is a comically small party hat with a small poof of purple tinsel sprouting from the top of it, as well as matching tinsel around the bottom. 

“Sorella!! Welcome! Come in, come in! You are wearing the comfortable clothes, yes?” He waves you inside and it’s only now that you take in his own choice of clothes: rather low slung pajamas hang on his hips and he’s wearing a loose black tee shirt emblazoned with a band logo. It seems old and faded, whether by age or by style you’re unsure, and it gives you only slight whiplash to see him so comfortable and in “normal” clothing, at odds with his usual robes or suit. You point at his shirt and raise a haughty eyebrow.

“Candlemass?” you question him as you move farther into his chambers, waving a hand towards the Cardinal, who’s lounging on the sofa; he returns your wave with a lazy salute, barely bothering to move his hand. He has a similar hat on his head, and doesn’t seem amused to be wearing it. He’s dressed similarly to Papa, in loose fitting pajama bottoms with another band tee, this one emblazoned with a large ‘DIO’ on the front in bold yellow lettering.

“Si! A wonderful cacophony of noises, cara. You should eh… check them out?” You nod towards him before slinging yourself onto the couch opposite the Cardinal. “You are wondering why I asked you here?” 

“I gathered as much by the invitation that it’s a celebration of you, my Papa.” You twist your lips into a smile towards him, trying to suppress a giggle. “What have you done that’s celebration worthy? Besides your Grammy,” you hurry to correct yourself, knowing that the Grammy was a tetchy subject for him. The trophy itself rested in his bathroom, where he often gave fake acceptance speeches in front of the mirror as he got ready for mass. 

“Must there be a reason? He’s him,” Copia intones from his place on the couch. His words aren’t altogether coherent and it’s only now that you see the half empty bottle of champagne on the table, and the carton of peach juice. Ahh. Bellinis. Classic Papa. Copia sits up fully on the couch, pointing a finger towards Papa accusingly. “Have you seen him? He’s gorgeous. He’s Papa.” 

“Cardinal, how many bellinis have you had?” you ask, leaning forward and plucking the glass out of his hand. You down the rest of his drink yourself, hiccoughing slightly from the bubbles of the champagne. It’s stronger than you expected, and you hold a hand to your chest in pain for a moment as the bubble passes down your throat.

“He’s had two,” Papa states dryly, moving to sit beside you on the couch. He pats you on the back softly when you cough again before leaning forward to make you another. You thank him and drink it a bit slower this time as Papa continues. “We are celebrating me, si. I have done nothing today and that is worthy of celebration. Cardinale, are you ready for what we planned?” Copia shakes himself awake slightly before sitting up straighter and leaning forward, blinking blearily.

“Yes, but ‘m not… quite sure what we planned. The logisticals fail me.” You cough into your hand as you struggle to hide a laugh. It’s not often that you get to see either of your boys particularly inebriated and it always proves to be entertaining. Papa huffs a laugh as well and waves a hand towards the large, open space on the floor to the side of the couches. You watch as the idea clicks in Copia’s head and his eyes light up. “Oh. Oh! Right! The idea-- that we both had. Together.” He drifts off again for a moment before heaving himself up off of the couch and swaying slightly. He waves his arm in a wide motion, saying, “Let’s move!”

“Right. Sorella, would you be a dear and help me move this coffee table?” Papa asks you lightly, pointedly tilting his head towards the Cardinal, who’s now studying his hands. Hiding another laugh you nod and stand easily, taking one side of the table in your hands as Papa does the same. Between the two of you, you move the heavy glass table to the side and leave a large, open and inviting area between the couches. 

“I like it like this, Papa! Very open,” you say, twirling in a small circle on the rug. He nods and kneels on the couch, leaning over the back of it to retrieve a box. “Is this your plan for the evening, then? A redecorating party? I’m sure the Earth Ghouls wouldn’t mind doing that… maybe the Air Ghoulettes would like some fung shui in here.”

“Another day, cara, and I will take you up on that offer to use the Cardinale’s Ghouls. But not today. Today, we play Twister.” It takes you a moment to understand him, as he pronounces the game as “tweester” and it takes actually seeing the box for it to sink in what he means. At your incredulous laugh he looks up. “It is fun! I played in seminary, and so did the Cardinale!”

“Yup,” Copia adds from his side of the room with a slight pop on the p. He giggles to himself, plopping back down on the couch. With a sly smirk, he waggles his finger towards Papa. “But something tells this leetle rat you’ve got something planned, eh?”

“No, no. Nothing planned, caro. Just some games!” Papa pops open the box and pulls out the white tarp, floofing it twice before spreading it out across the expensive rug that you’re standing on. You back up as it rolls out towards you, an exasperated huff falling from your lips when you see the board. 

“Papa, this board is all wrong! These aren’t the right colours at all,” you say, squatting down and running a hand over the mat. The original circles have definitely been replaced, and the result was a mess colour. Gone are the original lines of vibrant colours-- in their place, scattered circles of black, red and purple. You stand and cross your arms, frowning at Papa at the blatant disregard for the original ruleset. Twister was sacred where you come from.

“Ah, ah. This is Papa’s Twister. Different than normal because it is better, si? Now!” He claps his hands together and Copia makes a startled gasp, bringing his own hand to his chest for a moment before relaxing. “Scusi, Cardinale. I know you have weak temperament.” 

“It is okay, Papa.” He flaps a hand towards Papa before turning to you. “The rules! We play Twister like normal… but if you mess up, you take off a piece of clothing, eh?” He stops to hiccup before continuing. “I expect to be quite nude.” Copia bounces his eyebrows at you and you giggle slightly, your face heating before the confusion hits. 

“Wait but… there are so many circles that are the same colour. Won’t that make the bending a little easy? It’s not much of a challenge if you have so many spaces to choose from.” You frown.

“Ah, ah, cara. Look closer.” On Papa’s instruction you crouch once more, knees popping loudly, and look at the circles closer. On closer inspection, there are two types of black circles that are slightly differing in shades-- one of them is just barely lighter than the other in tone, only perceivable by squinting. “So we have charcoal, void black, Papa purple and Cardinale red!”

Papa is beaming at you when you stand again, his grin only widening when you kick off your shoes and begin stretching, obviously accepting the challenge of the game. He grabs the wheel and flicks the spinner, testing it before he drops it beside the board in easy reach. When he glances over at the Cardinal he smiles softly, moving towards him and extending a hand. Copia takes it gratefully and stands back up, swaying less than he was previously. For how quickly the alcohol hits him, it seems to fade almost as quickly. Once he’s standing he repeats your action of kicking off his shoes, bending down to touch his toes swiftly. 

“Go first, Sister? You’re our guest,” Copia says, gesturing towards the spinner. You nod and step to the edge of the mat as Copia reaches for the abandoned bellini. Papa narrows his eyes slightly but says nothing as the Cardinal takes a large swig of the drink with ease, only a slight hiccup following the action. 

“Spin for me, Cardinal?” His eyes light up as he does a small turn on the spot, giggling to himself as he grabs the spinner. As he flicks it, he explains to you,

“Get it? You said to spin, so I turned.” He’s grinning broadly, proud of his joke. Unable to help yourself you laugh, smiling at Papa as well, who’s shaking his head slowly and smiling. The spinner stops and the Cardinal reads it aloud. “Left hand, void!”

You groan outwardly, squatting briefly to inspect the circles again. Which one was void…? Above you, Papa makes a ticking sound as he starts to count backwards from five. Shit, you have to choose. May as well cut your losses. You put your hand on a circle lightly, lifting it for a moment before committing to your choice and setting it back down with more force. Papa laughs loudly, moving to stand behind you as he pats your head.

“Beginner’s luck, eh? Do another spin, Cardinale! Papa’s turn.” He stays behind you, petting your head softly as Copia does another spin/flick combo, dissolving into further giggles. When the spinner stops, the Cardinal has the glass to his lips again, so he merely holds up the spinner and taps it with his finger while looking at Papa. “Right foot, red. An easy one!” Papa says as he places his foot beside yours, the red circle being diagonal to your hand.

“Beginner’s luck,” you chide back at him with a taunting smile, tossing him a wink for good measure. Copia hands you the spinner as he gets ready, and you flick it with ease. “Left foot purple, Copia.” He nods and steps on the circle a few spaces in front of you, leaving you the only person not standing. 

“Okie dokie!” he says, taking the spinner back from you. The black plastic spinner makes a soothing glide over the board, landing on “right hand, charcoal”. You hem and haw for a moment, eyes sliding back and forth between the circle your other hand is on and the one beside it. They look close enough? As soon as you set your hand down, Papa makes a buzzer sound from behind you.

“Strip, cara! You remember the rules, si?” Groaning, you nod and sit up on your knees for a moment. You slide your hands under your tank top and pull it off over your head, to the whistles of appreciation from the boys. The tank top flies through the air to land neatly on the couch as you giggle, leaning back down and putting your hands onto the circles once more. In front of you, Copia flicks the spinner again. 

“Left foot, void,” he says, his mouth muffled by something. When you look up at him, he has half of a donut in his mouth and is chewing happily. Your eyes flick to the fireplace behind him, where you finally see the open box of donuts on the mantle. It seems the Cardinal is coming out ahead tonight, out of the three of you combined so far. 

“Mmm,” Papa hums as he studies the circles. You taunt him slightly, making the same ticking noise he was as you decided. With a soft kick to your leg, he puts his foot on your left side, effectively leaving him straddling you. He leans to take the spinner this time as you stay in your position on the mat. From above, you can hear the spinner gliding across the small cardboard holder. “Left hand, red, if you please, Cardinale.”

“Ooh, my colour…” Copia trails off as he looks down, finally picking the red circle just behind his left foot, leaving him half crouched and leaning slightly backward. You just catch his look of dismay as he can longer reach his donuts or bellinis. Copia clears his throat as he wobbles for balance, catching himself and giving you a mild ‘oh shit’ look of surprise. 

“Didn’t think you’d catch yourself?” you ask, rolling your shoulders as some soreness sets in. It’s been a while since you’ve played Twister, let alone been on the floor and unable to change positions.

“Didn’t think I would fall…” Copia trails off, frowning up at Papa. “You are still standing, Papa. This hardly seems fair.” Papa laughs above you, loud and raucous as he flicks the spinner again for your turn.

“Cara… you may have difficulty here. Right knee, purple,” he says, the smile evident in his voice.

“Right knee?!” you yell, whipping your head to look up at him. “That’s not even a thing in Twister!” He holds up the board, tapping his finger politely on the wedge that clearly says “right knee” in Sharpie. It’s only now that you notice that each wedge has been divided in half and further narrowed down into different body parts. Papa’s Twister your ass. “Fuck! Fine!” You look down, between your arms and to your side, kneeling carefully on a purple circle. You flounder for a moment, bringing your other leg farther out to the side to support your weight. 

“Good, good,” Papa says in a praising tone. He drops the spinner by your hand and you flick it for him dutifully. It lands on a wedge for the left knee, with the colour being charcoal. He pauses for a moment before kneeling behind you, huffing a small ‘scusi’ when he bumps into your thigh. “Ahh, shit. This is the black one.”

“STRIP!” Copia yells, pointing happily at Papa. You can’t help but laugh at the elated expression on his face. When you turn your head to look at Papa, now almost at head height with you, you feel your face match Copia’s. He’s clearly disgruntled as he grumbles to himself and pulls off his tee shirt, tossing it to land with yours. Copia claps and gives him a wolf whistle as you echo him. 

“Si, si, andiamo.” Papa waves his hand towards the gamepad, smiling slightly despite himself. You shove the spinner towards Copia, who catches it easily and flicks it for you. He seems to have sobered up a bit at least.

“Left hand, void!” he says happily as you groan again, head hanging. You lift your left hand off of its previous circle, repeating your earlier hesitance as you place it back down a circle away, leaving your chest leaning closer to the mat than it was previously. As before, you know instantly that you’ve made a mistake.

“Str--”

“I KNOW,” you yell, cutting off Papa as he and Copia laugh uproariously. You manage to shimmy down your leggings to your knees, and Papa graciously helps to pull them off of your legs one by one. When he tosses them over to join the rest of the clothes on the couch, Copia gives an approving nod at your choice of underwear-- a bright red lace piece that hugs your curves in all of the right places. 

“She’s wearing my colour, Papa,” he says with a sly grin, bouncing his eyebrows at you as you laugh quietly in embarrassment. Papa tsks and motions to him for the spinner, which he slides back to you. You flick it quickly, watching as it spins. Your new position is more comfortable on your knees and shoulders, and it feels better this time when you roll your shoulders again to loosen some of the tension. 

“Right hand, purple! My colour,” Papa says smugly. You roll your eyes as Copia huffs and leans back, placing his right hand easily into a purple circle. As he leans into it, however, his foot slips and lands into another circle. “Against the rules, Cardinale!”

“Had to happen sometime!” Copia sounds chipper enough for a man who’s technically just lost, sitting down on his butt with a grunt and pulling his shirt off in a fluid movement from behind his head. He tosses it to the clothes couch, getting himself back into his previous position with ease. You blush slightly at his revealed chest, a certain lewd act flashing into your mind from the week prior. 

You take the spinner and hand it up and behind you to Papa, who simply spins it in your hand instead of taking it. Laughing slightly at his laziness, you watch as the spinner lands on “right hand, purple.” Humming to yourself, you lift your hand and move it forward one circle, leaving your chest practically pressed against the mat at the movement. 

“Your turn, Papa.”

“Mm, I am enjoying the view, sorella.” One of his hands comes to your ass, rubbing you delicately as you push the spinner to Copia. You zone out for a moment as Papa’s knuckle runs against your pussy, pressing just delicately against you. You feel your thighs tremble as a soft whimper slides past your lips. When you snap back to yourself, Papa has already taken his turn and is now kneeling completely behind you. “This view is better, I think,” he quips. You roll your eyes as you catch the spinner from Copia, flicking it quickly and showing it to him. He moves his left foot from the purple circle to a red one as the spinner dictates, floundering only slightly before he catches himself with a hand. 

“Penalty, Copia! You slipped!” you call, delighting in his slightly crestfallen face. He recovers easily, though, easing his pajama pants off to reveal some boxers that hug his frame nicely. You bounce your eyebrows at him as you slide the spinner back to him. 

“Left hand, red,” he says as you groan.

“I can’t reach any red circles with that hand.” 

“Then that’s a penalty, isn’t it, Cardinale?” Papa asks with a smile in his voice as Copia nods, cocking an eyebrow at you in challenge. You huff slightly, and turn to look at Papa. He catches on quickly and undoes your bra for you, tossing it aside as his fingers linger for longer than necessary on your skin.

Papa’s turn proceeds in a similar fashion, as his circle is unreachable by him as well and he takes the penalty. His pajama pants quickly join the rest of your clothes on the couch as you watch Copia swallow a little bit harder, sliding the spinner to you with more force than necessary. You catch it with a surprised huff and spin it for him. 

“Right foot, charcoal, Cardinal.” You smile at him encouragingly as he gets closer to you, stepping on a dark circle to your side. When you look back at Papa for confirmation that he chose correctly, he just smiles and shrugs.

“Beginner’s luck, caro. Spin for our little Sister, hm?” When you go to move the spinner to him, however, you slip and one of your hands leaves its circles. You curse under your breath as Papa bursts out in triumphant laughter. “You lose, sorella! Papa always wins his own Twister game, si?” he says as he laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah, just help me get these off,” you laugh with him. His hands come to your sides as his thumbs hook under the hem of your panties, peeling them off of you slowly as if treasuring the moment. 

“Cardinale… perhaps we should partake in our victory?” he says under his breath as he leans against you. A small gasp falls from you as you feel his cock, hot and heavy, press against the meat of your ass. Copia nods at him as he lowers himself to the floor from his suspended position, one of his hands coming to caress your cheek. 

“How shall we celebrate, Papa?” he asks as his thumb drags your lower lip down before releasing it with a pop. You jolt in surprise as Papa’s hand cracks down on your ass once before he speaks. 

“Cara, perhaps the Cardinale and I use you for our pleasure… and you stay in the position you lost in, si? A fitting punishment, I think.” It’s all you can do to hum an affirmative as his finger slides between your lips, spreading your slickness as he teases your entrance. 

“Fitting indeed, for a loser, Papa.” Copia laughs as he pats your cheek slightly with an open palm before situating himself under you. His hand rubs at the obvious bulge in his boxers as you watch, your mouth watering slightly. You lean down to mouth at the thin material and he groans, leaning back on his hands and allowing you to explore. 

“At least she’s not a sore loser.” Papa slides a finger inside of you painfully slowly as his other hand comes to the small of your back, holding your hips still even as you long to move yourself back onto him. When he’s sure you’ve got the point, he removes his hand from your back and you hear some rustling before his own boxers fly over your head to land on the couch. His finger inside of your twists and presses into you more insistently before he adds a second one and you gasp.

“We’ll make her plenty sore, I’m sure,” Copia sighs from his position on the floor. Your lips graze over the head of his cock and he groans, his head falling back between his shoulders. Shifting your weight to one hand, you use the other briefly to free his cock from the cloth, your tongue moving greedily to lap at the pre-cum that’s gathered at the slit. Papa swats at your ass again and you’re quick to place your hand back to the mat, leaving your mouth as the only contact on Copia. 

You arch your back into Papa’s touch as he taps his own cock head against your ass, and you can feel the hot drag of his pre-cum cooling on your overheated skin. Without warning, he presses the head of his cock to your entrance, sliding into you with a slow stretch until he’s fully seated. You moan the whole way through, closing your lips around Copia’s cock and humming around him. His hips thrust up into your mouth and you gag slightly, pulling back to lick around the head again. 

It isn’t long before Papa finds a decent rhythm as he fucks into you, the sound of his pelvis against the ample meat of your ass making a slapping noise throughout the room. Copia breathes heavily below you as you take his cock farther into your mouth, burying your nose in the thicket of pubic hair on his pelvis. Behind you, Papa slows himself as he watches you, careful not to jolt you against the Cardinal. He slides into you to the base of his cock, grinding upward as you whimper. 

His hand slides around your body to your clit, rubbing the delicate nub in fast circles as he picks up his pace again. You pant around the Cardinal’s cock as he brings a hand to the back of your head, tanging his fingers in your hair and controlling the bobbing motion of your head. Content for the moment to be used between the two of them, you go boneless, focusing only on squeezing your pussy around Papa and sucking on Copia in time with his movements. 

“Such a good Sister, aren’t you?” Copia says as he grips your hair painfully tight, dragging you along the length of his cock with ease. You hum out an affirmative as Papa’s hand lands on your ass again, squeezing the supple flesh there in his palm as he begins to move faster inside of you, his own breathing becoming quicker. His other hand moves quicker along your clit and it almost takes you by surprise when you cum, your thigh shaking violently as you struggle to hold yourself up. 

In the midst of your orgasm, you stop sucking on Copia, who seems content enough to push your head all the way down on his shaft. A moment later and he’s cumming himself, keeping your head pressed tightly to the base of his cock as it pulses and kicks inside of your mouth. You swallow him down as your eyes water slightly at the intrusion. When you start to cough he lets up quickly and you fall forward, your arms buckling as you finish riding out your own climax.

“Just like that, Sister… so good at pleasuring the two of us, eh?” Papa says from behind you, his voice slightly strained. A few more good thrusts into you in which you slide on the mat towards the Cardinal and he’s cumming as well, filling you as he groans. His hand presses on your lower back to keep you in position for him as he does so, soft praises falling from his lips as he shakes and rolls his hips against you, burying his cock inside of you. With another grunt, Papa pulls out of you and collapses to the side of you and the Cardinal, patting his hand on your head gently. 

“Sometimes… losing is winning, boys,” you say snidely as you lay on the cool Twister mat, your eyes closed in contentment. Copia is the first to laugh, a great, loud laugh that startles Papa into doing the same. Pretty soon, all three of you are laughing and smiling at each other, comfortable for the moment to simply lay on the floor and bask in the afterglow. 

After a few minutes, Copia struggles to feet and moves over to the couch. He grabs his own tee shirt and pulls it on quickly before grabbing his glass with the rest of the bellini in it and another donut. You hold your hand up in a grabbing motion and he tosses the pastry to you, laughing when you snatch it out of the air with ease and take a large bite out of it. Papa does the same, but misses the donut by a country mile when he attempts to grab it. He groans good naturedly, struggling to his feet to retrieve the pastry and his own shirt. 

“Cara,” he starts before swallowing his bite. “Would you be content to stay here tonight with us? I know you never have before, but--”

“Of course, Papa. I’d be delighted!” You look to Copia, who smiles and toasts you with his glass before draining it easily. Finally, you heave yourself to your feet and redress yourself in your panties and tank top, not bothering with pants or a bra-- something that earns you a coy thumbs up from the Cardinal. 

“Have a happy ‘you’ party, Papa?” Copia asks as he drops onto the couch and crosses leg over the other. 

“Mm, it could have been better.” When Copia arches a brow in confusion at him, he clarifies. “You could have lost as well.”


End file.
